Sprinkles in the family
by Milady29
Summary: After Casey's promotion ceremony he sees little Mr. Sprinkles and when the guinea pig melts his heart, he decides to take him home. With Gabby on board too, their family expends even more and after the very eventful day, they end up with a family they couldn't have imagined in the morning.


**Hiya, here is a little oneshot I wrote! As the human of a fat guinea pig named Lt. Casey I really wanted to write something about Mr Sprinkles, so here is a little oneshot of Dawsey taking him in cause I am still a bit bitter of Casey dismissing a little piggie like that!**

 **Hope you like it and please tell me what you thought!**

* * *

It had been an amazing day, from an early age on he had been so hopeful of every making it to captain. And now he was.

The gift that they had gotten him was so meaningful and he was so humbled by it. They were just packing everything up and he looked as Gabby was ready to go too. Even though he knew that some people still wanted to head to Molly's, he and Gabby were both exhausted by this day and they just wanted to go to spend some time together at home.

They were just about to head home when Casey saw something running by over the floor.

''Mr. Sprinkl-''

Quickly he walked after it and grabbed the guinea pig from the floor. The little piggy started to move a bit and Matt laid him against my chest.

''What are you going to do with him?'' Otis asked a bit startled, had not expected him to show up anymore after ditching the cage for an adventure.

''You know what, he is my gift, I am taking him home'' Casey said then, holding the little animal close to him. Sprinkles was still a little startled and tried to jump from his hands under his jacket, so quickly he swooped him into the cage that Otis brought his way.

''And you thought about asking me?'' Gabby joked as she came walking towards him with their bags.

''Can I take him home mom?'' Casey asked very overdramatic as a joke.

''Okay, I will allow it, looks like you are warming up to him!'' She stated as in the beginning of the day, he had wanted the guinea pig to get out of the firehouse rather sooner than later.

''What, he is a kind off cute.'' Matt smiled as he looked at the little piggy in the cage. ''We can always take him back here next shift.

''I guess we have a new housemate then.'' Gabby laughed as she took the cage on her lap as she sat down in the car. Mr. Sprinkles was running around the cage, startled by Matt's truck coming to life but settled again as they drove home.

They stopped at the pet shop and got food as well as hay and took Mr. Sprinkles inside with them to get some advice.

They bought everything they needed for the bedding, as well as food and some little toys and snacks.

''Well if you don't want him to get lonely, you should get him a little friend.'' The shop owner said. ''There are quite a few boars in the back.''

They nodded, and Gabby wanted to pay for all the other stuff on the counter but saw Matt looking back at the pigs that were still for sale.

''I know you want it.'' She laughed.

''He needs a little friend, look at his poor little lonely face!'' Matt said, Mr. Sprinkles just looking forward with his thousand-yard stare.

They walked to the back. Many of the pigs were running around, but one laying in the corner, black and grey colored.

''That one, that is the one!'' Matt pointed at the pig.

They paid and got everything in the car and with two pigs on her lap now, they drove home.

''So what is the second pigs name?''

''Look at the colors.'' Matt laughed as they carried everything inside.

''Kelly?'' Gabby chuckled.

''Oh yes!'' Matt laughed, and they laughed together. ''Let's start with Sprinkle Kelly Castle.''

''I am sure we can leave them in there overnight.''

''It's a hamster cage, Gabby!'' He laughed as he started to clear out one of the large boxes in the corner, that had taken them a while to get the stuff out of after moving in. She grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and came walking back then.

''Captain of the CFD, sitting on the ground building a palace for a guinea pig.'' She laughed, joining him on the ground then to help him put everything together. Kelly was running around his own box, very excited.

Even though she had expected the evening to go a bit different, it made her smile. Matt was so stern in the firehouse, and such a good leader, but then he was so sweet to the little pigs and to everything in this world. She kissed him on his cheek and they smiled at each other, finishing up with making the big pen for the pigs and carefully placed both in. They sat on the coach, knew they had to separate the boys a bit to see how they would bond but wanted to see how they would settle in for the first time together.

Kelly ran to Sprinkles and stiffed him for a second, running to the other side of the pen then.

''They run so funny.'' Gabby laughed for a second as she caressed over Kelly's back, the pig still a bit scared and he tried to scurry away.

''See, all settled in.'' Casey smiled as he caressed the piggy over his back and Mr Sprinkles rumbled content, laying down between the hay and starting to eat it too. Kelly was munching on the food they had left in the bowls and they both grabbed a glass of wine, looking at the additions to their family.

They kept walking around each other and rumble at each other.

''Just showing dominance.'' She smiled as it was what the shop owner had told them.

''Yeah, you do this every morning too.'' Matt joked back as they looked at the two pigs strutting around and rumbling at each other, but then going their own way again to eat some more.

They cuddled on the couch. He was just so happy that he still could hold her in his arms after today. It had been so scary realizing that she was in the collapsed parking garage, but then it was also a very happy day with his promotion.

He held her close as they looked over their little new housemates.

Kelly was running around the cage, stopping sometimes to eat something more and running back to annoy Sprinkles some more then. They picked one up each again and sat down on the couch again, the pigging calmly on their lap.

''I can't believe we just decided this today –''

''You did.'' Gabby smiled, but was also really glad as it was nice to have some pets to look after, and the two of them looked so cute.

She was so happy to be here with him as well and they sat together, their two new family members on the couch as well. Sprinkles and Kelly slowly crawled closer on their laps, laying close together then.

''See, they do like each other already.'' Matt smiled.

''You are such a matchmaker.'' Gabby laughed, and they put them back in the pen, but separated as they didn't want them to fight tonight.

''Well, captain Casey, you think you can carry me to the bedroom.''

''I am sure I can.'' He said, wrapping his arms around her and carrying her to the bedroom.

Laughing they fell on the bed, kissing each other, so glad to be together again tonight after the scary, but happy day. Kissing and making out, they were pretty sure they could not be happier.

Looking at each other, they just kept looking each other until they were interrupted by loud squeaking.

''This is our life now.''

''Yep.''

* * *

 **So this is a little one-shot I wrote today while I wasn't busy – cause I have been really really busy the last few months, hence my irregular updates. I hope you did like it even though it was a bit of a silly one-shot. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and hope you have a nice day!**


End file.
